Her Secret Love
by I Can Hear the Sea
Summary: Cyborg didn't get the reaction he was expecting to get when he read the diary. One Shot: Cy and Bee


I don't own Teen Titans. **Obviously.**

* * *

"Well, I don't think you're leaving. I think you're running.  
And what I can't figure out is, are you running towards something you want?  
Or are you running away from something you're afraid to want?"  
Christopher, Maid in Manhattan

* * *

A figure darted around the hall with a book in his arms. It wasn't just _any_ book, it was Beastboy's. He knew the consequences of being found with the book but he needed to find out how he felt about the resident dark girl. _Absolutely_ needed to. '_If I'm right,'_ he thought to himself, '_well, we'll see what happens between them._'

The shadowed figure cautiously entered his room and closed the door behind him. He prayed for at least a couple minutes of privacy since the Titans East were visiting. He opened the black velvety book to the most recent entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today felt so different. It's what reflecting and contemplating does to you. Many know that I'm not a damsel-in-distress kind of girl, but just seeing him makes me wish he was my knight in shining armor. It's like, at the sight of him, my knees just feel like they're about to crumble; they go limp and weak. There were times I'd feel like I was going to lose my composure but I had to force myself to think about something else. He wouldn't know; I wouldn't allow it. He has this sense of absolute certainty that surrounds him adding to whatever wit and charm he already has. He's the funny guy who can be serious, protective, sensitive and strong at the same time. I feel a scarlet blush creeping up on my neck whenever he compliments me. I can't help but giggle when he's making a fool of himself in front of me, even if it's intentional. _

_I don't see him often, and yet, the things he'd say to me stay embedded in my mind. I fall asleep to the sweet words that come out of his mouth and sometimes, they keep me awake. Even in my mind, his voice never falters, he's like the one I've dreamed of; the one who sweeps me off my feet; the one who can surprise me even if I stand my ground. He's the one who can make me smile without actually making me smile; the one who can make me feel like dancing on air without music. He's the one I'll strive to live for, the one who seems to always be there for me. He shakes the foundation under me and doesn't stop. _

_I'm honestly comfortable with sharing my emotions. I don't like to suppress them. But in this situation, it's too risky. I don't even know what this emotion is. I certainly feel happier around him, but the emotion's not happy, it's something else that I can't put my finger to. How can I think of this when there are more important things at hand? But this voice, this voice inside my head, it's telling me something. Could it be? Is it possible? Could I be … In love again? But wait, I can't do this. The last time I fell in love, it was horrible. The guy cheated on me. That sick phony._

_But this leaves me wondering, what if this time was different? I know it'd be unusual for me to like him, considering the physical state we're both in. But would that really matter? He's been my best friend ever since the academy. But I can't disappoint him, not now, not ever. Maybe some things just can't be done._

_Or maybe it's just that the petite girl with the big sting can't bring herself to tell Victor Stone that she loves him._

_Yours Truly,  
Karen._

He sat there dumbfounded with wide eyes. This wasn't Beastboy's diary, it was someone else's. And that someone else was crushing on..._him?_ That was unexpected. Very unexpected. '_A girl with a big sting,_ he thought to himself, _but then this diary must belong to—' _

"Sparky, c'mon you're going to miss …what are you_— _what are you doing with my diary?" The girl was standing in the doorway and her eyes stared in bewilderment at the book in Cyborg's hands.

'…_Bee.'_

Crap.

* * *

Not what you expected eh? MWAHAHAHAHA.

Okay. So I'm not the best writer. I know I (most likely) have very many grammar mistakes in the story & I'm sorry if it irritated you.

Flames are accepted but not welcome. I actually want _constructive criticism. _)

**And no, I have never seen Maid in Manhattan before. I just liked the quote.**


End file.
